Bunkhouse Bondage
by RageAgainstTheGamesMachine
Summary: Haelga's activities behind the closed doors of her bunkhouse are one of Riften's worst-kept secrets, but no-one has any physical proof that they ever take place at all. No-one apart from Maven Black-Briar, who intends to thoroughly exploit this knowledge - and Haelga.


**A/N: This fic is vaguely based on the quest in which you have to retrieve marks of Dibella for Svana Far-Shield to blackmail Haelga. The idea behind this is that Maven Black-Briar has obtained the marks, and intends to blackmail Haelga for sex.**

**Warnings for: BDSM, Dub-con, swearing, and just general sex.**

* * *

Maul strode confidently through the light rain and the dilapidated streets of Riften, confident that no one would stop him or even get in his way. You did not mess with one of Maven Black-Briar's people, not in this city, not unless you were also one of Maven Black-Briar's people and you outranked the first. Maul grinned to himself, seeing as he was Madam Black-Briar's most loyal servant, her right-hand man, her eyes and ears, he did not think that he would run into someone who outranked. The only people who could tell him where to go in this city were the Black-Briars themselves, and seeing as Maven had drummed into him that her orders overruled any requests from her family and that he was currently acted under said orders, her family would not be stopping him.

Maul knew however, that he could not allow himself to become too complacent, he was not irreplaceable. Useful, yes, but Irreplaceable? Not with Madam Black-Briar's influence, wealth and resources. Difficult to replace, but not impossible. That was why he did exactly what Maven asked, why he was out on the streets of Riften at this time, and in this weather. People who disobeyed Maven's orders usually ended up out of work, or dead. Maul had been present at a great many of these 'dismissal sessions', which usually involved the thieves guild afterwards to dispose of the bodies. However, ever since Mercer Frey had been exposed as a traitor to the guild, killed, and subsequently replaced, the new guild master had been testing Maven's patience, such to the extent that Maven had contacted the Dark Brotherhood, only to discover that the guild master's influence on the assassin's guild exceeded her own. This connection had served to discourage the Black-Briar matriarch from sending her own men after the woman.

Maul shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts, he did not need to be thinking about irritating thieves, he needed to focus on the task at hand, a task he did not fully understand, but would carry out faithfully, to the letter, nonetheless. He continued his progress through Riften, leaving the main thoroughfare and entering the seedier backstreets, not there was much difference to his eye, heading towards his final destination, Haelga's Bunkhouse.

As he stepped into the bunkhouse, he was immediately struck by how different it was to the Bee and Barb, the Argonian-run inn in the centre of town. The atmosphere at the inn was much more friendly and welcoming, and the walls didn't like they would fall apart if leant on by a heavily-armoured man, furthermore the patrons at the Bee and Barb never looked you over to see if they could score some money off you for the next skooma fix, although neither did the bunkhouse's residents once they recognised his face.

As he strode towards the counter he noticed the serving girl, Svana Far-Shield, sweeping up what looked suspiciously like vomit from the floor. According to the rumours, she was treated as a slave by her aunt and she was 'saving' herself for Maven's son Sibbi. Maul looked her over; she was easily Sibbi's type, curvy and downtrodden, unlikely to fight back.

Maul continued to look around the bunkhouse, his eyes alighting on a statue of the goddess Dibella, easily the most expensive thing in the room. It seemed that Maven's tip was right, that meant that Maul wouldn't be throwing the man in the river, or that the thieves' guild wouldn't be paying special attention to the man's house, or his business. He called out to the girl.

"Is your aunt here?"

She looked at him, and flinched before responding, "Y-yes," she stammered, "Haelga is currently upstairs dealing with the beds."

"Well tell her to get down here now, I'm here to do business on behalf of Madam Black-Briar."

The girl's expression, which had begun to get doubtful, as though she didn't want to disturb the bunkhouse's owner, changed into one of panic at the mention of the name Black-Briar.

"I-I-I'll go and get immediately sir." She turned tail and positively fled up the stairs, perhaps a bit too nervy for Sibbi, Maul thought, she wouldn't last five minutes.

He waited a few minutes before the sound of footsteps on the stairs announced the arrival of Haelga.

"My niece said you're here on behalf of Maven Black-Briar, something about business?"

Maul looked over the proprietor of the bunkhouse, the woman was blond and pale, wearing a blue blouse with a neckline that showed off slightly more cleavage than was strictly necessary.

Maul grinned, and by way of answer, reached inside a pouch at his belt and withdrew three sapphires with a mark carved into their surfaces and laid them slowly on the counter between them. Haelga's reaction was instantaneous; she swept the sapphires up, depositing them in a pouch in her apron.

"Where did you get those?" She demanded, her earlier brusque manner having now disappeared.

"It doesn't matter where I got them from, all that matters is that I know what they signify, and more importantly, so does Madam Black-Briar."

Haelga wore an expression of absolute terror, "What can I do?" She whispered, "If Maven Black-Briar were to announce that I was practicing my Dibellan arts, she wouldn't even need any proof, I'd be driven out of Riften. Please, there must be something I can do." By the end of the sentence she looked close to tears.

Maul smiled to himself, amazed by the power Maven wielded, and by extension, to a lesser extent, so did he, but it was time to put the woman in front of him out of her misery.

"Madam Black-Briar is quite willing to forget she has ever seen those marks," Haelga looked up hopefully, and he held up his hand to forestall any interruptions, "on the condition that you are willing to give her a mark of her own, tonight."

The look of hope on Haelga's face turned to one of confusion, then realisation.

"Maven wants to-to-to fuck me?" She asked softly, still not fully sure that she understood correctly.

"That is correct, she will come by tonight after all of your patrons are asleep, and I expect she will find you ready and willing."

"O-of course she will," Haelga replied, "I assume that she will want to be in charge?"

"Naturally."

"Say about ten o'clock then, all my patrons should be asleep and my room should be ready."

Maul nodded and left to inform Madam Black-Briar of the good news.

Haelga stood behind her counter, waiting. All the patrons were asleep, Svana was no doubt sleeping as well, most likely dreaming about Sibbi Black-Briar. Haelga looked up at the sound of the main doors opening, being held open, then swinging closed. Two hooded, cloaked figures entered the bunkhouse, one tall, and bulky, with the glint of armour and weapons under the robes. Despite the obvious menace of the figure, it was the smaller figure, clearly female, that unnerved Haelga more. Maven Black-Briar, the most powerful woman in Riften, even more so than the Jarl. It was the bulky figure that spoke.

"Are the other patrons asleep?"

"Yes." Haelga replied.

"Very well. Take us to your room."

It was a command not a request, Haelga had no choice but to obey. Once inside her room, the two figures lowered their hoods revealing themselves to be Maven Black-Briar and Maul. Maul removed his robes, revealing steel armour, and a strange case. Maven spoke to the younger, blonde woman.

"Maul has assured me that you will be quite willing, Haelga. Of course if you choose not to be, we can always go public with the information that you are practicing your Dibellan arts. I warn you, try to tell anyone about what happens tonight and I will be contacting my friends in the Dark Brotherhood."

Haelga quivered, this was serious business that she was getting herself into. Maven noticed the movement and smiled, she liked her prey frightened, both in business and in the bed.

"As I am sure Maul has told you, I like to be in charge, in everything," she glance around, "I see that your room is well-equipped for my needs, but I have also brought along some instruments of my own." She gestured to Maul, who unlatched the strange case he had brought with. Haelga's breath caught when she realised what was held within the case. Various long, slender items, some that Haelga recognised, some that she didn't. But those that she did recognise gave her an indication as to what the others did. They also gave her reason to worry. Amongst the various unrecognised devices Haelga recognised a plaited riding crop.

"Admiring my equipment are you Haelga?" Maven's question disrupted the blonde's thoughts. Haelga turned to face her, but any response was lost as she took in the older woman's appearance. Maven had discarded the heavy travelling robe and cloak, revealing a black leather corset with two half moon shapes cut out of the top to expose Maven's full breasts with their blood-red nipples, below this Maven wore thigh-length calfskin boots, her womanhood was uncovered and Haelga could see that it was freshly shaven, unlike her own which was lightly trimmed and dripping wet from anticipation. The woman had a body that would have shamed a much younger woman, it showed no sign that she had bore three children, and no indication as to her actual age.

"Like what you see, do you?" Maven asked. Dumbstruck, Haelga could only nod in response. "I have very specific requirements when it comes to fucking, Haelga," Maven said in an imperious tone, "I demand absolutely subservience and absolute repect, do you understand?"

"Yes." Haelga replied, only to be slapped across the face, hard, by Maven.

"I demand _absolute_ respect, slut," Maven fumed, "That means that you will refer to me as mistress at all times, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes mistress." Haelga stammered, raising a hand to her cheek which already beginning to redden from Maven's slap.

"Very well," Maven glanced about the room, her eyes alighted on a jar of honey that Haelga kept on a side shelf. "That honey over there," Haelga's eyes followed Maven's gesture, "I want you to spread that over my cunt and then to lick it clean. Do you think you can do that slut?"

"Yes mistress."

Haelga pried the lid off the jar of honey, fell to her knees, dipped her fingers into the contents and began to spread the thick, sweet liquid over Maven's folds.

"That's enough, slut," the other woman commanded after a while, "Now, lick me clean."

Haelga acquiesced to the order, running her tongue around Maven's entrance before plunging it into her honey-drenched folds. She suddenly felt Maven's hand on the back of her head, forcing her face deeper into Maven's cunt. She immediately began to gag, and instinctively tried to draw back.

"Keep your slutty face in there bitch, you do what I want you to do, and right now, this is what I want you to do."

After about two minutes of alternating between the two states, Haelga felt Maven's hand drawing her head back away from her cunt.

"That's enough attention to my cunt for now, bitch. I want you to worship my breasts."

Haelga moved her attentions from Maven's cunt, upwards towards her breasts. She was well acquainted with breast worship, having been on both ends in her time. She cupped Maven's left breast in her right hand whilst she took Maven's right nipple into her mouth, sucking it and caressing the surrounding flesh. At a command from Maven she swapped positions, kissing and sucking at the left nipple and cupping the right breast.

After a period of breast-worship, Maven decided that she wanted to move on. She pushed Haelga to the floor, sending the blonde sprawling onto the floor. She then reached out and grabbed the blonde by the neckline of her low-cut blouse.

"The clothes need to go, slut." Maven hissed in Haelga's face. She drew a finely-honed steel dagger from a sheath on her corset, before slicing Haelga's clothing from the waist up, ruining her blouse, apron and breast band, leaving the younger woman's breasts completely exposed. She then descended upon the breasts like a bird of prey on a baby deer, groping and kneading the soft flesh with such force that she cause Haelga to cry out. This was rewarded by a forceful slap to the face, causing the other side of Haelga's face to redden.

"Silence, slut." Maven whispered, before resuming her torture of Haelga's breasts, taking one of the nipples into her mouth, but whereas Haelga had been soft and deferential, kissing and caressing, Maven was domineering and brutal, biting into one breast and pinching and twisting the other nipple between her sharp nails. Haelga's breath began to come quick and ragged. Maven noticed this with a sly smirk. Removing her mouth from Haelga's abused breast, upon which bruises had already begun to form, she directed the blonde woman to remove the rest of her clothing. Maven had intended to shackle Haelga to the bed immediately, but upon seeing the woman's arse she quickly changed her mind.

"Maul," She called to her silent bodyguard, whom Haelga had quite forgotten was there, "can you hand me the paddle please, the ebony one." Then turning to Haelga, "Now slut, I want you lying over my knee with your ass high in the air, do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

Maven sat on the edge of Haelga's large bed, beckoning for Haelga to lie across her lap. He took the paddle from Maul and hefted it, as though trying to find the right balance. She stroked Haelga's ass gently, before drawing back and letting loose with the paddle. The resulting crack was equalled in volume by Haelga's shocked scream.

Silence, slut. For that you shall receive extra spankings. I want you to count them for me."

CRACK!

"One, mistress."

CRACK!

"Two, mistress."

CRACK!

"Three, mistress."

CRACK!

This continued until Haelga lost count of the number of times that Maven had spanked her, and her ass was red and sore.

Maven smiled, "Good slut. Now I want you to lie on the bed, Maul will attach the shackles and we can continue."

Haelga did as she was bid, laying herself down on the bed, flinching slightly as Maul fastened the shackles around her wrists and ankles. Maven's visage grinned down at her.

"Is she all fastened in securely Maul? Don't want the little slut moving around now, do we?"

"She is, Lady Black-Briar, she won't be moving around at all, don't you worry."

"I won't, but perhaps she should."

Maven drew another item from her case which Haelga recognised as the plaited riding crop. Maven laid the crop carefully against the side of the headboard as she withdrew what appeared to be a horker tusk, surrounded by leather straps. She then proceeded to fasten this strange device around her waist, so that the tusk jutted out from her crotch in a manner reminiscent of a male erection. Maven retrieved her crop from its place by the bed and began to trail the tip of it almost lazily down Haelga's body, from the hollow at the base of her throat, down through the gap between her breasts, towards the top of her entrance.

Suddenly Maven pulled the crop back and flicked it against Haelga's nipple, the stinging pain bringing tears to the woman's eyes. Maven repeated the action multiple times, alternating between each nipple. This repeated assault brought tears to Haelga's eyes and a scream to her lips.

"I think you're ready slut. Ready to be taken." Having said this, Maven abandoned her crop and knelt down between Haelga's legs. With her right hand she stroked Haelga's pubic mound.

"You're so very wet, aren't you slut? You're gagging for this aren't you? Well I want you to beg for it, beg me to fuck you like the slut you are."

"Please mistress."

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me, mistress."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me hard mistress, fuck me like the dirty little slut I am."

An evil grin crossed Maven's face, "And so I shall."

Haelga felt the hard animal tusk, cock-replacement enter her, and she felt Maven's hard, vigorous thrusts. She orgasmed multiple times, screaming each time, before eventually passing out.

When she awoke the next morning, she had been released from the shackles and dressed. The only reminders of the previous night were the ruined clothes on the floor, the immense soreness she felt between her legs, and the handwritten note on the bedside table.

Slut,

I enjoyed myself immensely last night, you are one of the most willing and receptive partners that I have encountered. I have taken a mark, and I assure that I look forward to receiving additional ones,

Mistress.


End file.
